· Suєños Roтos ·
by Medias tarot
Summary: Drabble erotico de Candy y Terry posteado en el festival de Venus de Candy hentai.. Contiene mucho lemmon y erotismo... jejeje los invito a leer y si les gusta me dejan review.. Muchas gracias por todo!


**Datos del fic**

"**-" : **Diálogos de los personajes

**Titulo: **Sueños Rotos

**Autor: **Ana Lilian Panti

**Genero: **Romance, Erótico

**Pareja: **TerryyXCandy...

Los sueños... esos benditos y malditos traidores que reflejan aquello que mas anhelamos en la vida....

La inconciencia que nos trae, el sueño, los deseos que reflejamos en mientras nuestro cuerpo quizá sin tomar a nuestro conciente en cuenta hace con nosotros lo que quiera.

¿Cuál es el máximo sueño del hombre que ama?

¿Cuál es el mayor anhelo de aquel que se sabe lejos del ser amado?

¿Son esos sueños tan vívidos realidad, o simplemente un reflejo de lo que mas añoramos?

**SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Las largas cortinas blancas se mecían al compás del viento que soplaba en aquella amplia habitación, Nueva York había sido la ciudad en la que alguna vez se encontraron y se despidieron, pero ahora, ahora solo era testigo de sus reencuentros, reencuentros en los que solo ellos dos eran protagonistas. ..

- Será mejor que me vaya, el tren sale en una hora y no quisiera perderlo.

- ¿Y si lo pierdes? ¿Con que excusa vas a salir ahora? Pecosa...

- Con la misma de siempre... Albert me tiene demasiada confianza como para dudar de mí.

- Además... No creo que él dude de su mejor amigo. – Terminó diciendo de manera burlona mientras terminaba de arreglarse su larga, rubia y rizada cabellera.

El castaño se incorporo de su cama mirando a Candy quien recogía su bolso y abrigo para marcharse a la estación de ferrocarril. Terry al ver que la ojiverde se acercaba hacia él para despedirse de la misma manera que lo hacia desde hace tres meses le habló de manera serena.

- Sigo sin entender como fue que terminamos de esta manera, todo habría sido tan fácil si aquella noche no te hubiera dejado ir.

La joven poso su mirada sobre los zafiros ojos del ingles y tomando su rostro y usando el mismo tono de voz que él le respondió: - Desgraciadamente el "hubiera" no existe... Las cosas se dieron así y no hay marcha atrás. Por ahora esto es a todo lo que tú y yo podemos llegar.

Candy deposito un casto beso en las comisuras de Terry, quien continuaba mirándola, tratando de asimilar aquellas ultimas palabras que había dicho la rubia, pero al sentir que esa era la última vez que iban a estar de esa manera, el ingles atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de la joven haciendo más profundo y apasionado el beso.

Candy respondió ante la demanda del castaño, dejando caer en el suelo la bolsa y abrigo para que sus brazos rodear el cuello de Terry quien a su vez empezaba a dejarse caer de nueva cuenta sobre la cama llevándose consigo el cuerpo de su amante.

El beso se hacia cada vez mas demandante, la lengua de Terry jugueteaba con la de ella, mientras que sus manos se dirigían nuevamente hacia sus piernas acariciándolas desde abajo hasta llegar a la altura de sus caderas para quitarle las braguitas, cuando llegó a ellas de manera rápida comenzó a bajarlas hasta colar una de sus manos en el sexo de la joven logrando sacarle un ronco gemido de su boca.

- ¡¡¡Aggg... Te... Terry!!! No lo hagas... Tengo que irme.

- Solo un poco más... pecosa. – Suplicaba el ingles totalmente excitado por la acción. – Solo tú puedes ponerme en este estado... Siente como mi cuerpo te necesita... Necesito estar nuevamente dentro de ti... Dame diez minutos y después yo mismo te llevaré a la estación.

Te llevaré a la estación...Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Candy haciéndola sentir una dolorosa opresión en su pecho, recordó aquella noche que fue el final ó ¿acaso era el comienzo de lo que actualmente tenía con él? De forma inmediata se separo del cuerpo del actor para acomodarse aquella prenda que Terry le había retirado mientras que él la miraba de manera perpleja y con el rostro desencajado.

- Te dije que en una hora sale el tren y no quiero perderlo. – Hablaba de forma molesta mientras recogía su bolso y abrigo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

El joven al escuchar las frías palabras de la rubia creyó que todo esto era para ella solo un juego, apretando su mandíbula por la ira que sentía en ese momento le habló usando el mismo tono de voz que ella:

- Al parecer esta será nuestra despedida... Recuerda que dentro de dos semanas me caso con Susana – Aquellas palabras hicieron que Candy se detuviera en la entrada de la habitación, se quedo así en silencio por unos segundos, Terry la miraba de igual manera queriendo escuchar su respuesta, creyó que al decir eso la ojiverde correría nuevamente a sus brazos para pedirle que la hiciera suya por el resto del día. Cosa que no paso ya que Candy se giro sobre sus zapatos mostrándole una radiante sonrisa.

- Claro que sé que pronto celebraras tu matrimonio con Susana. – Esta última palabra la dijo arrastrándola de forma burlesca, acción que hizo que Terry se enojara más. – Por supuesto que mi prometido y yo asistiremos con mucho gusto, ahh y no te preocupes... Les haremos un buen regalo, digno de la familia Andley... Adiós...

La chica se despidió del ingles mandándole un beso en el aire de manera cínica, cuando tomo el picaporte de la puerta escucho sin siquiera mirarlo las ultimas palabras que le dirigía el castaño.

- Has cambiado Candy... Quisiera saber ¿Dónde quedo aquella chica revoltosa que conocí en Londres? Y de la cual me enamoré...– Esto último solo lo pensó.

- Cada día. – Recalcó nuevamente incorporándose en la cama. - Te pareces mas a tu prima Elisa...– Termino de manera ácida queriendo de algún modo herir los sentimientos de la rubia.

- A veces el cambio es bueno. – Respondió girándose nuevamente para quedar de frente a él, queriendo ver su rostro al contestarle lo siguiente. - En cuanto a aquella "chica revoltosa" creo que se quedo aquella noche en el hospital San Joseph, y eso de que me parezco a Elisa... Créeme que a estas alturas soy mucho peor que ella.

Terry se sorprendió ante las palabras de Candy ¿Cómo era posible que su pecosa dijera que era mucho peor que esa alimaña que tenía como pariente? Por un momento se arrepintió de haber dicho esa comparación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo hecho echo estaba, había conseguido su propósito y era de herir a su amante.

Tratando de ocultar su asombro haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor, el castaño se puso de pie dejando ver su desnudez ante los ojos de la joven, cosa que para Candy no impresiono en absoluto, solo entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía como Terry se colocaba su bata en color café.

- Espérame mientras me visto... Te llevaré a la estación. – Sonaba más a una orden que a una petición.

- ¡Dije que no!– Arremetió la rubia saliendo de manera inmediata de la habitación y luego del departamento, mientras que escuchaba su nombre detrás de aquellas dos puertas, bajo las escaleras y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían creyendo que Terry vendría detrás de ella, cosa que no paso, ya que el ingles solo se quedo mirando tras la ventana mientras veía que la pecosa se alejaba de su departamento.

- ¡¡¡Maldición Candy!!! – Grito mientras tiraba las cosas que habían sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de la cama para después sentarse en ella, quedándose pensativo en lo recién ocurrido. Desechando toda posibilidad de reconciliación n con ella, se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, lentamente se quito la bata de su cuerpo, abrió los grifos de la regadera sintiendo como el agua empapaba de forma inmediata su cuerpo, Terry recargo su rostro sobre los azulejos de la pared mientras que con su mano acariciaba su pecho, recordando lo recién ocurrido con la ojiverde, su mano continuaba su viaje hasta llegar a la parte baja de su ejercitado abdomen dándose cuenta que aquella ultima excitación se encontraba ligeramente erguida.

Tomando con su mano derecha su masculinidad y con la otra apoyada sobre la pared, Terry comenzó a masturbarse acariciando de abajo hacia arriba su miembro, en su mente el cuerpo desnudo y nacarado de Candy hacia mas placentera la acción, los movimientos iban de lentos a rápidos, a pesar de que el agua recorría su cuerpo llevándose consigo algún aroma de la rubia, pero todo resultaba inútil ya que la esencia de ella se sentía por todos lados, el castaño seguía "desahogándose" con su mano el consuelo que en esos momentos necesitaba, gemidos de su boca escapaban en voz alta, recordando una y mil veces los momentos que tuvo en el pasado con la ojiverde.

- ¡¡¡ Ahh... Ca... Candy!!!! – Grito cuando sintió que el final llegaba para hacer explotar su semilla sobre la palma de su mano, su respiración poco a poco se recuperaba mientras que el chorro de agua se llevaba los rastros de su esperma, aunque lejos de sentirse "satisfecho" por el auto-placer que se había dado, lo hacia sentir miserable, y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas que no supo si eran de dolor o coraje al darse ya a la idea de que dentro de un par de semanas contraerá nupcias con Susana mientras que Candy en un mes mas se unirá en matrimonio con su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas: Albert Andley.

Dolida por haber huido de esa manera del departamento de Terry, Candy llegó a la estación de trenes para abordar el que la llevaría de regreso a la ciudad de Chicago, al escuchar el llamado del anunciador donde les pedían que ya era hora de abordar los vagones, la joven obedeció y abordó el tren dirigiéndose de manera rápida hacia el camarote individual que había solicitado, se tumbo en la pequeña cama con sus ojos a medio cerrar y sus brazos recargados detrás de su nuca comenzó a recordar con enojo y tristeza las ultimas palabras que le había dicho el actor: - Esta será nuestra despedida... Me casó con Susana en dos semanas... – Pero en particular las que más le dolieron fueron las que la comparaba con Elisa Leegan.

Con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, Candy maldijo al castaño por haberle dicho semejante estupidez y poniéndose de pie se acerco a la pequeña ventana para contemplar el atardecer que caía donde poco a poco el tren comenzaba a abandonar la ciudad, apoyo su mano izquierda donde sobresalía un hermoso anillo de diamantes que le recordaba su compromiso Albert, la ojiverde fijo su mirar sobre su dedo anular al mismo tiempo que se hacia una promesa:

- Me casaré con Albert y seré feliz a su lado... Pero esta ultima que me hiciste Grandchester. .. ¡Me la vas a pagar con creces! Ya verás lo que te tengo preparado como "regalo de bodas"

Día de la boda, Grandchester- Marlowe....

El hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad de Nueva York se jactaba por ser el escenario de la boda mas comentada en los últimos meses, el gran salón que fungiría como albergue para este acontecimiento se encontraba listo para recibir a los invitados de tan prestigiosa boda.

Ahí mismo en un saloncito aparte se celebraría el enlace matrimonial, que solo sería por lo civil ya que así había sido decisión del novio el actor de Broadway Terruce G. Grandchester ya que no profesaba ninguna religión, cosa que no puso reparo su prometida la ex actriz Susana Marlowe, a ella solo le importaba unirse en matrimonio con él hombre que prácticamente le debía la vida.

Sin mas preámbulos la ceremonia se llevó acabo, después de haber dicho el tan anhelado "sí acepto" por parte de ambos vinieron las firmas que los acreditaba ante la sociedad como marido y mujer. Terry quien se encontraba desencajado ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor, cedió su lugar a Susana para ser ella la primera en estampar su firma en aquel documento, la joven no podía ocultar su felicidad al verse ella como la esposa del actor mas famoso del Broadway, después de firmar su mirar se poso en una sola persona y esa era Candice White Andley, quien estaba a solo un metro de distancia luciendo radiantemente bella con un hermoso vestido en color verde que hacían juego con sus bellos ojos, la pecosa lejos de inmutarse ante la mirada de "triunfo" de Susana, simplemente le mostró su mas bella sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se aferraba mas al brazo de su prometido el magnate William Albert Andley.

Molesta por la actitud de la joven heredera Andley, Susana volteo su mirar dirigiéndose al hombre que en esos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en su esposo, Terry al ver la cara de bobalicona que le mostraba su novia, simplemente tomo el bolígrafo para ahora ser él quien firmara el acta de matrimonio y sin pensarlo dos veces firmo aquel documento, dejando caer la pluma sobre el libro del magistrado para dar un paso hacia atrás y quedar al lado de Susana, luego vinieron las firmas de los testigos, el actor aprovecho de que Albert firmaba como testigo suyo para muy discretamente acercarse al lugar donde estaba la prometida de su mejor amigo, quien al verlo cerca se tensó, tratando de alejarse lo mas que pudo, y que mejor lejanía que era de acercarse hacia donde estaba Susana, cosa que paso sin pena ni gloria ya que la ex actriz no fue ni para voltearla a ver.

Lo que vino después fue que varios de los asistentes corearon el tan tradicional "beso... beso" Cosa que Susana estaba mas que feliz porque al fin estaba unida por la ley del estado en ser la única y dueña de Terruce Grandchester, por su parte el actor sentía que al da ese paso una parte de su ser moriría con ello y seguramente a Candy le ocurría lo mismo ya que después de besar a su esposa, Terry miro el semblante de Candy y se dio cuenta que de sus verdes ojos se encontraban acuosos ante la reciente acción. Por un momento tuvo el enorme deseo de correr hacia ella y ser él quien curara el dolor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo la rubia, pero eso nunca podrá ser porque ahora él ya estaba casado y ella dentro de un mes se unirá en matrimonio con su mejor amigo, y que mejor que Albert Andley para darle la felicidad que él no pudo darle.

Para Terry la fiesta había resultado todo un fiasco, a él no le gustaban las celebraciones y el hecho de estar ahí conmemorando su "enlace" con la mujer que había salvado su vida se le hacia de lo mas patético, ya era algo tarde, la madre del novio se había marchado hace mas de una hora, y así poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo hasta quedar unos pocos, unos esparcidos en el gran salón y otros mas bailando en la pista de baile.

Su enlace matrimonial había sido para Susana un sinónimo de mucha alegría y felicidad a tal grado de que había ingerido licor de más y al no estar acostumbrada a beber mas de lo normal la joven novia se encontraba un tanto mareada y le era imposible manejar con normalidad la prótesis de su pierna izquierda que la mantenía de pie, Terry al verla en ese estado tan inconveniente la llevo a la suite matrimonial, Susana de lo mal que estaba solo se limito a decirle que no tardara que lo iba a esperar despierta, cosa que desecho por completo el castaño ya que era bien sabido que su esposa iba a caer pronto en brazos de Morfeo.

Terry bajo nuevamente al salón donde quedaban los pocos asistentes de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó su tan ansiado cigarrillo para encenderlo, amenamente se puso a conversar con el novio de su compañera de tablas Karen Klaise, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, el joven volteo su mirar a uno de los balcones que habían en aquel salón llamando su atención una joven pareja de enamorados que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba su respiración en ese momento se detuvo, estaba Candy recargada en uno de las columnas de aquel lugar mientras que Albert estaba prácticamente "devorándole" el cuello a besos, para después pasarse a sus labios de una forma tan apasionada, la ojiverde acariciaba la espalda de su prometido dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos que este le propinaba.

El ingles en ese momento sentía que su sangre hervía de celos y conteniéndose las enormes ganas de querer matar a alguien que si con la mirada daría muerte, el joven Andley ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

Cuando al fin recordaron que el oxigeno existía, ambos enamorados se separaron siendo Candy la que desviara su mirada para posarlos en los zafiros del joven que la veía desde hace un rato, a lo mejor estaba un poco pasada de copas o sería que estaba acalorada por lo reciente ocurrido con su prometido, pero de manera provocativa se relamió sus labios, porque de su boca salió una frase inaudible pero claramente visible:

- Tus besos son mejores....

Al entender esto ultimo, Terry maldijo de que no debió bajar de la habitación donde dejo a su esposa y así evitarse todo este tormento.

Y después de tremendo "espectáculo" del cual había sido espectador, el castaño salió por una de las puertas traseras y se sentó en una de las bancas que quedaban ocultas entre las sombras de frondosos y grandes árboles, así se quedo observando a la nada mientras adentro los pocos que quedaban se divertían, se quedo pensando en tantas cosas que al final no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba muy cerca de él, hasta que sintió el aliento de ella chocando en su oído.

- ¿En que piensas, mocoso engreído? – Murmuro de manera sensual la pecosa.

- En la "noche de bodas y Luna de Miel" que tendré dentro de poco. – Contestó de manera ácida, todavía no podía borrar de su cabeza la forma en como Albert la "devoraba"

- Mi querido arrogante... Veo que estas algo furioso... ¿Por qué será?– Preguntó la rubia obviamente burlándose de Terry.

- ¡Déjame en paz Candy!– El actor se paro de su asiento de forma inmediata para alejarse lo más pronto de ahí, pero no contaba con que la pecosa tuviera muy buenos reflejos.

La rubia agarro su brazo y acerco su cuerpo para quedar junto a ella, ambos se observaron expectantes, nerviosos, sintiendo que el fuego que sentían en sus entrañas les quemaba... Hace apenas unas semanas de que se habían "despedido" y aún así su necesidad de estar el uno con el otro era enorme.

Los brazos del actor presionaron la cintura de la rubia, mientras que ella con sus manos viajaban por su cuello.

- Para tu noche de bodas, ¿te hará falta un estimulo?– Le pregunto Candy en susurros.

- Necesitare mas que un estimulo para poder apreciarla mientras la hago mi mujer. - Habló el ingles mientras que con su lengua delineaba los labios de la ojiverde mientras que ella sonreía complacida.

- ¿Eso significa que pensaras en mí mientras se lo haces a Susana? – Respondió la joven mientras sus manos acariciaban las nalgas del actor haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido.

- ¿Tengo opciones?– Recrimino, resignándose a sus caricias olvidándose por completo de su incipiente esposa.

- No... Por ahora. – Finalizo la rubia mientras tomaba sus labios con los suyos de manera desesperada.

Tomando las medidas necesarias de que nadie los viera o siguiera, la pareja se metió en uno de los baños que estaban ocultos y no había sido utilizados esa noche.

Entraron a tropezones comiéndose a besos de manera frenética, Terry subió al lavamanos a Candy mientras que este cerraba con seguro y todo la puerta, la ansiedad que ambos sentían era palpante en el ambiente, el cuerpo de Candy correspondían a las caricias del ingles como si nunca hubieran hecho falta, mientras que el de él desfallecía con el solo roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel. Candy devoraba el cuello del ingles con desesperación mientras que él con sus manos comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, cuando logró su cometido adentro con una de ellas dentro de su pecho tocando su piel, pensando para sí mismo: - Sigue siendo igual de suave...

Terry con su lengua hizo un recorrido por el cuello de la joven, dejando rastros de saliva, hasta que sus labios se posaron el los blanco y firmes pechos, con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de ellos mientras que al otro se lo llevaba a su boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y de vez en cuando daba pequeños mordiscos sobre el ya erecto pezón, logrando sacar fuertes gemidos por parte de la ojiverde mismos que él trataba de reprimir uniendo su boca con la de ella.

- ¡¡¡Ahh... así... así... Terry, no te detengas!!!

El castaño solo mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad al ver el rostro de la rubia totalmente sonrojado y continuando y haciendo lo mismo con el otro seno, siendo este mas devorado por la insaciable boca del castaño.

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Candy se abrazó con fuerza al de Terry quien seguía "estacionado" en los pechos de la rubia, sin darse cuenta los dedos de la pecosa poco a poco fueron bajando hasta llegar al cinturón del castaño, con sus manos expertas, Candy palpo sobre la tela del pantalón la prominente excitación que sobresalía mandando al demonio la poca cordura que quedaba del Terry.

- ¡¡¡Aggg... pe... pecosa!!! –Un ronco gemido salía de la garganta del actor. Haciendo que la ojiverde solo sonriera.

La lengua del castaño acariciaba cada parte del cuello y oído de la pecosa. Succionando con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, Candy no quería quedarse atrás y de forma rápida y salvaje de un solo movimiento desabrocho y bajo los pantalones de su amante al igual que la parte de arriba del traje de novio de Terry dejándolo desnudo, solo quedándose con la ultima prenda que era la que cubría su hombría.

La rubia comenzó a acariciar las piernas del ingles hasta llegar a la base de su miembro que de forma abrupta comenzó a masturbar. Si no fuera porque los labios de Terry estaban ocupados en la legua de Candy, el fuerte alarido hubiera sido escuchado hasta la suite donde "descansaba" Susana.

- ¿Qué pasa mocoso engreído? ¿Estas ansioso? – Pregunto haciendo sonar su voz de manera irresistible.

- Deja de hablar, pequeña Terry apretó su mandíbula al sentir tremenda fricción en su entrepierna.

- Amor... ¿Quieres mi regalo de bodas? – Preguntó la rubia sonriendo mientras sus verdes ojos mostraban ese brillo de lujuria.

- No...– Le costaba hablar, los dedos de Candy se movían de forma frenética y placentera. Rodeaba con su pulgar la cabeza del miembro de Terry, presionándolo fuerte soltándolo de vez en cuando dejándolo con ganas de querer sentir mas...

- No... Me recuerdes eso – Gemía el actor.

- Pues de todas maneras te lo voy a dar...– Respondió al mismo tiempo que se bajaba del lavabo para ponerse detrás del cuerpo del castaño. – Observa tu reflejo... Mira tu rostro Terry. – Insistía la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué quieres que mire, pecosa? – Pregunto de forma molesta ya que creyó que eso ya había sido el final, Candy solo sonrió para que ahora los dos al mismo tiempo veían su reflejo.

De pronto los labios de la ojiverde comenzaron a devorar el cuello del castaño quien no pudo evitar gemir y sonrojarse al ver como ella mantenía fija su mirar en el espejo.

- ¿Lo notas? ¿Te das cuenta de que soy capaz de quebrar esa muralla de arrogancia que hay en ti? – Murmuraba en su oído.

Terry se quedo callado ante la pregunta de la joven, no quería darle la razón, pero para su infortunio o fortuna su silencio no duro mucho ya que nuevamente la mano de la rubia volvió a masturbar su ya excitado miembro.

- Lo sé... – Respondía la joven – Tu orgullo ingles no permite aseverar lo que digo, pero... Observa bien tu rostro, ¿Ves como gimes de placer al hacer yo este movimiento?– Susurraba al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acelerar el vaivén de su mano haciendo que Terry gimiera desesperado. - O como te sonrojas cuando hago esto – Volvía a murmurar mientras con su otra mano acariciaba los testículos del actor.

Desesperación…

No pudo describirlo de otra manera, Candy deseaba con toda vehemencia al actor, que de una forma rápida se soltó del agarre de él y bajó de forma directa hasta llegar a sus partes bajas de un dolo movimiento quito la ultima prenda que lo cubría para tomar su miembro y tragarlo de forma posesa.

Lo lamía, chupaba mordía y a veces soplaba la punta para hacerlo estremecer, continuaba acariciándolo, besándolo y friccionaba una y otra vez ese pedazo de carne que la estaba volviendo adicta, buscaba con fiereza para embetunarse de el y saborearlo como si de eso dependiera su existencia.

- ¡Mi pecosa!!– Gemía el ingles mientras acariciaba su rizado cabello, Terry no tenia intención de marcarle un ritmo a la ojiverde ya que esta no era la primera vez que le hacia sexo oral. – Levántate… mi amor… quiero correrme dentro de ti…

- Como quieras Te…- La chica obedeció sin poder terminar de hablar ya que los labios del joven se encontraban nuevamente sobre los suyos, con uno muy demandante, recorría sus labios con su lengua que se movía ansiosa. Bajando nuevamente por su cuello para estacionarse nuevamente en los blancos pechos de la rubia, Terry volvía a tomar de ellos como un niño que buscaba su alimento, se apreciaba que al ingles le gustaba mucho esa sensación, Candy al sentir su invasión se mordía su labio inferior para evitar gemir, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que disfrutaba al máximo las sensaciones que le daba el castaño.

- Déjame estar dentro de ti, Candy – Habló entre jadeos el chico. – Déjame marcarte con mi esencia para que nadie ocupe mi lugar.

- Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, Terry... – Reprimió con fuerzas sus deseos de llorar, aferrándose a la cabella despeinada y castaña del ingles. - ¡Házmelo Terry, házmelo de tal forma que no pueda olvidarte!

En ese momento, Terry arrincono el cuerpo de la chica hasta pegarla en la pared haciendo presión sobre ella, por instinto a lo que seguía, Candy enredo sus piernas a la cadera del actor, mientras que él la sostenía con sus fuertes manos acariciándole y apretando sus glúteos.

De un solo movimiento el joven quito la última prenda que cubría la intimidad de la ojiverde, comenzando a rozar con sus dedos su sexo quien ya se encontraba listo para recibirlo. Le gustaba oír los gemidos de la chica, llevándoselos a la altura de su boca para probar el néctar de su amante.

- Sigues siendo una delicia... – Comentó de manera sonriente al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

- ¡¡¡Terry, ya no quiero esperar mas, si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya!!! – Expresaba, viéndolo directamente a las orbes zafiro, dándose cuenta de la mirada cargada de lujuria y excitación por parte del chico.

- Entonces guíame pecosa...– En eso Terry tomo una de las manos de la rubia y la llevó hasta su miembro quien ya se encontraba totalmente erguido, Candy sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la masculinidad del joven y después de masturbarlo dos veces de manera lenta y pausada lo llevo hasta su entrada, sintiendo como la punta comenzaba a rozar su piel.

De una sola estocada, el ingles penetró a la rubia haciendo que de esta escapara un fuerte y ronco gemido, para Terry sentirse dentro de su pecosa era la sensación mas placentera que sin esperar a que la joven se acostumbrara a su invasión comenzó a moverse saliendo y entrando de manera apresurada.

- ¡¡¡Por favor Terry... tran... tranquilo!!!

- Es que no puedo... El solo hecho de saber que te estoy haciendo mía me impide ir despacio. – Susurraba muy cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que mordía su lóbulo.

Al escuchar esto ultimo las piernas de Candy se aprisionaron mas a las caderas del actor juntando las sus cuerpos haciendo las envestidas mas profundas, logrando con esto que el palpante y grande miembro de Terry tocara ciertos puntos clave haciéndola que se retorciera de placer, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño, su boca dejaba escapar un profundo gemido cada vez que entraba y salía, mientras que el ingles gimoteaba ronco llevando consigo el nombre de su amante.

- Te amo tanto Terry...

- Te amo demasiado Candy...

El ritmo de las embestidas no cambiaba bajo ningún concepto a pesar de que se veía desesperado en poseerla, decidió abrazarla con mas fuerza. Sus cálidas manos acariciaban con dulzura su espalda, que se arqueaba de la sensación tan placentera, sus labios se fijaban en los de ella y juntarlos para nuevamente enredar su ya bien conocido juego de besos y caricias.

Candy abrió un poco los ojos para observar su semblante notando con sorpresa que no era la única. Sus bellos zafiros la miraban con tanto amor que se sintió mas desnuda de lo que esta. Se separó de sus labios para acariciar con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo su fuerte espalda, su cuello y enredar sus dedos con las hebras castañas del actor, mientras que él nuevamente iniciaba sus caricias y besos en los pechos de ella jugueteando y succionando con su boca los erectos pezones.

- ¡¡¡Ahí... dale ahí mi amor!!! – Suplicaba con voz pausante.

- ¡¡¡Tus deseos son ordenes mi princesa!!! – Respondía al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios.

Decidida, Candy separo sus labios de los del actor aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de este para así jadear con fuerza, sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad tanto que le causaron mareos. Pero eso no le importo, lo único era que estaba con él, como había sido tantas noches atrás.

- Nadie te tendrá como yo...– Decía el castaño al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus manos a los glúteos de la joven. – Nadie será capaz de obtener lo mismo que yo.

- Ni tampoco Susana te tendrá como yo...– Confesó ida mientras que sentía que una ola de descarga eléctrica le recorría su espalda dándole la señal de que el clímax estaba cerca. – Ni tu esposa será capaz de hacerte gozar como lo hago yo.

- Te amo Candy....

- Y yo te odio Terry... – Respondió haciendo que el ingles solo riera por lo bajo, comprendiendo de que la ojiverde estaba celosa de Susana.

- ¡¡¡Terry, ya no puedo mas!!!

- ¡¡¡Juntos mi amor... juntos ahora!!!

Candy no pudo esperar mas, el calor que emanaba, las sensaciones que la embargaran subieron con fuerza a su cabeza recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta las puntas de sus pies como pequeños choques eléctricos logrando así contraerse y sintiendo como la semilla de Terry la llenaba dentro de su ser.

- Este es mi regalo... Terry...

- Candy... mi pequeña tarzan pecosa...

Hasta que las fuerzas en ambos flaquearon, yéndose ambos al mismo tiempo, Terry todavía permanecía dentro del cuerpo de Candy, acerco su rostro al de ella y depositando un suave beso en sus bordes mientras la aferraba mas a su pecho, al separarse y ver que la vista de Terry se nublaba, Candy solo le mostró la mas bella de sus sonrisa y le hablo:

- Este es mi regalo... recuérdame mi amor....

Lo ultimo que vio Terry antes de perder el conocimiento fue su rostro y una tierna sonrisa... una triste sonrisa.

Al despertar lo primero que sintió el castaño fue un cuerpo a su lado. El sopor del sueño forzado era insoportable para sus ojos y con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana hacia imposible poder fijar su mirada, el calor corporal era distinto al que recordaba anoche Tanteo con suavidad para atraerla y apresarla bajo sus brazos, le gustaba que después de una noche abrazarla para poder protegerla. Su mano recorrió con naturalidad notando una diferencia al instante de posar sus dedos sobre su piel...

Seca...

No le hizo mucho caso y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a los muslos de la rubia... Pero algo lo hizo detenerse, solo era una pierna... faltaba una...

Cuando noto que el cuerpo a su lado no era lo que recordaba, abrió sus ojos de lleno.

- Susana... A mi lado... Desnuda...

Y al verla así... dormida y abrazada a su pecho, el castaño no pudo evitar llorar.

- No estabas conmigo....

- Había sido todo un sueño...

FIN........


End file.
